For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a wheelchair lifting device that lifts a wheelchair along a slope bridged between a floor surface at the rear opening of a vehicle body and a road surface. For this wheelchair lifting device, a structure is adopted that lifts a wheelchair along a slope while a passenger is sitting on the wheelchair, by winding belts back by electrical winches, the belts being engaged and stopped by the wheelchair.